Amare Tenebrae
by Burai Stelar
Summary: When Namine met Vanitas they were both 6 and innocent. "You shouldn't wear your hair in a bun. You look stupid," he told her.


**One shot time! Been a while huh? I've got nothing or nobody to blame for my writing absence. Just myself. Trying to get back in the groove of writing is hard. :( But hopefully I still got it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.**

…**...**

When Namine met Vanitas they were both 6 and innocent. Though Vanitas was still mean.

"You shouldn't wear your hair in a bun. You look stupid," he told her. Naturally she took it hard, and wept. His yellow eyes softened, and he mumbled an apology.

The two would play with Aqua, Terra, and Ventus despite the fact that those three were three years older than them. One day, during a game of Tag, Terra pushed Namine rather roughly and she fell to the ground. Vanitas went to check on her and saw that she had a few cuts from the rocks on the ground.

"Vanitas I'm okay," she told him as she petted his jet black hair.

"No you're not," he replied with a frown. He got up and glared at Terra, "Apologize to Namine."

She watched as Terra refused, and she watched as Vanitas threw the first punch in his life. She rushed to his side and told him to cut it out. He looked at her, gave a loud sigh, and walked away.

"Should have apologized," he muttered.

…**...**

She was worried. She hadn't seen Vanitas for seven years after that incident. Aqua told her to wait and see what would happen. Ventus told her that Vanitas moved away.

"Just forget about that jerk," was Terra's advice. Naturally, she felt that the red mark she left on his face was well deserved.

She heard a knock at her door, and went to answer it. When she saw the familiar black hair and yellow eyes, she gasped. After looking to make sure it was him, she hugged him.

"Vanitas, where have you been?!"

"Does it matter?"

The cold response scared her. Could seven years really change someone so drastically? She beckoned him inside and watched as he not only sat down on a chair, but pulled out a novel.

"Namine."

"Yes Vanitas?"

"I thought I told you to not wear your hair in a bun. It looks stupid."

Her face flushed and she undid the bun to let her hair down.

"There we go. You look much better," he told her with a mischievous smirk.

"Would you like me to prepare something for you?"

"Is a massage possible?"

She sighed, "You know I'm not good with massages."

"But your hands are so tender and know exactly where to go," he whined.

"Fine."

And so she began to massage Vanitas' back. However, she spaced out and soon found her hands at his shoulders.

"Ohhhhh...right there.~" he told her.

She blushed again and continued the massage.

…**...**

At age 15 when Namine went on her very first date, Vanitas scared him away.

"The guy isn't good for you Namine," he reasoned.

"Oh what, like you are?"

She watched as his face went red, "T-That's not the point! He's just not good for you!"

Shaking her head, she followed her date.

…**...**

On the steps of Vanitas' house, she was bawling. She must have been crying loudly, because soon she felt a toned arm around her shoulders.

"He wasn't good for you," he restated.

She cried even harder as she knew that, once again, he was right.

…**...**

At age 20, she and Vanitas had been dating for 4 years. They went to different places, Namine to an art university, Vanitas studying literature abroad. They kept in touch with letters at first, and just weeks after the first letter, went to communicating through Skype.

Things went smoothly for a few months...then things changed. She and Vanitas started yelling at each other for unknown reasons. Namine ended the video call before she could shed tears, then began to cry for the first time in 4 years.

For weeks, she didn't talk to Vanitas. Around her friends at the university, his name became a taboo. One day when she was walking to a class, she bumped into someone and fell.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she picked up her papers.

A hand offered to help her up, "You always did say sorry when it wasn't your fault."

She looked up and saw Vanitas. She smiled because she knew that what he said was his way of apologizing.

…**...**

Just two years later, the couple got engaged, and married. Their son, only one year old, took after Vanitas in many ways. Their hair, though different colors, were the same. Their eyes, though different colors, could radiate the same kindness (though Vanitas only showed kindness to his family).

"He's got your smile you know," he told her once before.

She shook her head, "No honey..I think you're wrong on that one."

His face showed that he was puzzled, and she giggled.

"Honestly Namine," he grumbled after recovering.

That sent her through hysterics, and their son began to smile at how his parents reacted to each other.

…**...**

When they were both 25, Namine watched Vanitas as he laid down on an operating table.

"Honey are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked him for the millionth time.

He glared at her, "This girl needs a heart in less than 2 days or she dies right?"

Namine nodded.

"Then let me do this one selfless thing in my life."

Namine's eyes widened, "You've done plenty of selfless things."

She watched him as he shook his head, as if he were amused.

"No, those were selfless things for selfish reasons. I took our marriage and our son, and rubbed them in Terra's face when you weren't looking."

She smiled. _Just like you Vanitas._

"You do know that..."

"Yes Namine.." he looked her right in the eyes. "I know the consequences."

The tears she promised to never release began to spill.

"Now, now..don't cry. You've got our son to take care of. And I'm a bad role model," he told her as he put his hand to her cheek.

She leaned on to his hand and held it, "You're the perfect role model Vanitas."

The doctors came in, "Sir are you ready?"

Namine watched as Vanitas gave one of them a camera, "Could you take a picture of me and my wife?"

Instead of responding, they prepared the camera. She felt Vanitas' left arm wrap around waist as he stood up. Namine straightened her hair and the camera flashed.

"Now I'm ready doctor," he announced as he laid back down on the table.

"Ma'am you are going to have to leave," she was told as she was being pushed out, "Here's your camera."

Namine took the camera and shouted, "I love you Vanitas!"

She waited a few seconds and then turned to leave.

"I love you too Namine!"

…**...**

By now, their son was 6 years old. She had just finished talking to the girl on the phone, when he came in with a red-haired girl in tow. He also sported a shiner of a black eye.

"My goodness what happened?" she asked.

"Terra's stuck up son talked bad about daddy..so I fought him," was the reply.

"You know fighting is bad right?"

"Yeah mom...I know," he told her as he gave her a grin so big it showed his pearly whites.

She smiled, and watched as the two kids began to raid the kitchen.

…**...**

"Momma..tell me more about daddy," he requested as he lay down on his bed.

Smiling, Namine took the picture from his bed stand out of it's frame.

"Your father was a great man," she started. "He cared for me as much as he could, just like he cared for you."

"What did he act like?"

She laughed, "Oh, he was mean. He would talk bad about other people he didn't like. It was just how he was."

He blinked his eyes, "Wow..I'm glad I didn't take after him in that."

She gave him a warm smile and began to walk out.

"Oh and mom," she stopped at his door. "Don't wear your hair in a bun..it makes you look stupid."

She laughed and told him good night as she flicked his lights off. She went to her room, turned on her lamp, and looked at the picture. He was showing his teeth as he smiled, not much different than Sora when he smiled.

"You take after him a lot more than you know," she told herself as tears filmed her vision. "Sora."

…**...**

**Yep. I just did it. And believe it or not, I actually started crying as I began to finish writing this. Very in tune with my stories.**

**Review if you want.**


End file.
